Hershey Has The Flu
by death mega sega
Summary: Sequel to Geoffrey has the Flu. Hershey St. John has the flu and her husband, Geoffrey, tries his best to take care of her while also babysitting Tails. Sequel to Geoffrey has the Flu.


_**Hershey St. John Has The Flu**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**16.5.2011 Deathy: **_Something for my sister! If you guys want another one of this, you have to get the Question on the Geoffrey Has the Flu right in a review. It's also the disclaimer here. _**NOTE:**_ Fanfiction really needs to create a section for Hershey St. John.

_**Disclaimer: **_What accent was Geoffrey St. John originally suppose to have?

Hershey St. John had finally come down with the flu. I mean, she was around two sick people with the same thing. She was going to get it. He sat in bed feeling awful as Geoffrey tried his best to take care of her. Odd thing was Geoffrey would go to work no matter how sick he was, but she had a little flu and he wouldn't let her left a finger.

"Hello!" A voice rang through the house.

"Shush!" Geoffrey silenced the voice.

There was the sound of running up stairs and Tails bursted into Hershey's room. "Hello Aunt Hershey!" Tails said jumping in her bed and hugging her tightly. "I heard you caught my flu. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." Hershey said calming the sweet fox down. Tails sat up and pulled out a vase of flowers out of his bag.

"These are for you!" He said kindly with a child like smile.

"Aww." Hershey said admiring the flowers. "Thank you Tails."

Geoffrey came in and glared at Tails. "I know I said I would babysit you last week Tails, but 'ers'ey is sick. I 'ave to take care of 'er. Can't you go stay wit' someone else until t'en?" He asked trying to be nice.

Tails shook his head. "Sonic and his family went off somewhere."

"W'at about Antoine?" He asked.

"He and Bunnie have had something planned." Tails stated. He turned to Hershey. "Is there anything that I can get you?"

"No dear, I'm good." She said patting him on the head.

"Okay!" he chimes in childish innocence. He sniffs the air and looks at Geoffrey. The two tailed fox tugged on the commander's arm. "Uncle Geoffrey, why does the room smell like a cat in heat and skunk spray?"

Hershey looked at Tails in surprise and a blushed. "Geof…frey?" She asked. "What is Tails talk-"

"Not'ing!" Geoffrey said covering the fox's muzzle. "Tails is so young, 'e doesn't know w'at 'e's talking about. Eh, luv?" He patted the little boy on the head to add emphasis on what he was saying. ""ey!" Geoffrey decided to change gears. "Tails w'y don't you go down stairs and play outside?"

Tails looked at him and nodded leaving the room. "Okay!" Tails said happily.

"I'll go make you some soup." Geoffrey said. "You stay 'ere and I'll go make you some stew."

"That sounds wonderful, Geoffrey." Hershey said kissing him.

"You just stay 'ere and rest." He said leaving the room.

Hershey decided this would be a wonderful time to take a shower.

Downstairs, Tails was continuously moving little things around the St. John household. This made Geoffrey double take at everything and fix it. He finally caught on to Tails after he moved the TV remote from the TV stand to the couch, which was again moved.

"Blimey Tails!" Geoffrey yelled at him. "Would you stop moving t'ings around?"

"I'm not moving things Uncle Geoffrey." Tails said sweetly.

"Cut the crap." Geoffrey said sternly. "I tired of your silly 'I'm-a-cute-sweet-innocent-little-kid' act. We bot' know it's not true."

"Now that's a cold way to say it." Tails said crossing his arms completely dropping his act.

"Why are you doing t'is to me?" Geoffrey asked.

"Pay back I guess." Tails said simply.

"You already got me back for t'e t'ermometer." Geoffrey stated stirring the stew.

"Oh, I know." Tails said nodding his head. "This is for what you said to me last time."

Geoffrey glared at him. "You're despicable." He stated.

Tails smiled back.

"Listen, I know t'ings." Geoffrey stated patting the orange fox on the shoulder. "And trust me. I know."

"I know that you know a lot of things." Tails said looking at Geoffrey.

"I'm not talking about secret service stuff." The commander stated giving Tails a noogie. "I know somet'ing about you. Somet'ing t'at if your parents were ever to find out, well, I'm sure it would be a very interesting and uncomfortable conversation between you and them." Geoffrey said in nice tone, yet evil thoughts were pouring out with every letter he spoke.

"What do you know?" Tails asked defensively.

"Not telling!" Geoffrey said.

"Fine." Tails said turning on his heel and walking away from Geoffrey a few feet. The orange two tailed fox looked at Geoffrey with a look that gave the skunk the chills. He turned back, took a deep breath, and started bawling. He ran up stairs to where Hershey was still taking a shower.

Geoffrey followed in pursuit of the fox.

"Aunt Hershey!" Tails cried to her. "Uncle Geoffrey is being mean!" Tails then noticed that she wasn't in her bed. "Hershey where are you?" Tails sniffled.

"I'm in the shower!" Hershey answered. She got out and heard her OCD husband pin Tails.

"W'at are you doing now?" Geoffrey scolded the crying fox. "'ers'ey needs to rest. That means you can't bot'er 'er."

Hershey wrapped a robe around her and stepped out of the bedroom. She hit her husband on the head with her fist and proceeded to scold him.

"Stop being mean to Tails!" She ordered. She then turned all sweet when addressing Tails. "Tails, sweetie, why don't you go downstairs and watch some TV?"

"Okay Aunt Hershey!" Tails said childishly and left.

"Behave." Hershey told her husband as he got up to attend to the stew.

"Yes luv." Geoffrey said saluting and marched out of the room.

"When are your parents coming to get you?" Geoffrey asked.

"In 5 minutes." Tails stated. "Why don't I help you cook?"

"Sure." Geoffrey stated. "Just don't drive me insane."

"I won't." Tails said grabbing some ingredients.

"By t'e way, you're a very good actor, Tails." Geoffrey complemented the fox.

"Thank you!" Tails said happily.

Five minutes later Tails's parents came and got him. Hershey hugged the sweet boy good bye. Tails hugged Geoffrey, rather the bloke wanted it or not.

"Oh, isn't Tails just the sweetest!" Hershey doted on the two tailed fox. "I want a kid just like him one day!"

Geoffrey began joking on his coffee at the sound of this. "_Kids?_" he thought. "_It's a little early to be t''inking of kids. And one like Tails? S'e wants me to 'ave a 'eart attack before I'm 45 doesn't s'e. Plus, t'at bloody spot 'e made is still on my carpet!_"

_**17.5.2011 Deathy: **_Yes! It is done! And it's only 6:13 am and I would post this, but I don't have internet access right now. -_- I'll do more if anyone wants me to. And if you want to pick the next person who gets sick and who takes care of them, you have to get the disclaimer question right. Here's a hint: His original accent wasn't cockney. Please read and review!

_**NOTE: **_Fanfiction really needs to create a section for Hershey St. John!


End file.
